Percy Jackson and the Blue Balls
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Percy and Nico have been dating for a couple of months now and Percy really wants to get laid. Like, REALLY. The only problem? He thinks Nico is being a gentleman, when in reality, Nico is just being a virgin. Now it's up to Percy to deflower a certain son of Hades, come what may (and he really hoped they may come). Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Percy Jackson and the Blue Balls || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Percy Jackson and the Blue Balls – How to Deflower a Son of Hades

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, h/c, explicit intercourse, anal, first time, sexual frustration, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace

Summary: Percy and Nico have been dating for months now. Everything is perfect, they have a great time with each other and they are happy. The problem is that Percy wants to take the next step in their relationship. He's a seventeen years old teen with a hot boyfriend, of course he wants sex. But unlike him, Nico is a virgin. And an old-school gentleman; literally. Sometimes, Percy forgets that his boyfriend is from another time. Now Percy finds himself faces with a new quest, the quest of seducing Nico di Angelo and taking his Ghost King's virginity, come what way (and he really hoped that he would be coming. A lot).

I was feeling like doing a new oneshot again and I noticed that I have plenty of stories about Percy's first time, yet I've never had Nico be the virgin. So here you go, one virgin!Nico.

**Percy Jackson and the Blue Balls**

_How to Deflower a Son of Hades_

Not being praetor anymore made praetor-meetings kind of boring for Jason. But at least Leo was just as bored as he was while their significant others talked about important business. It hadn't surprised Jason all that much when Leo had joined Frank and Hazel's relationship after the war, because during their quest, Leo had practically been inseparable from the couple already and spend more time with the two 'strangers' than with Piper and Jason.

What had surprised him far more had been that Nico had actually confessed his feelings to Percy. Then again, it had taken Percy nearly dying during the war for Nico to do so, because literally seeing the life slip from his beloved's body had made him realize that he didn't want to lose Percy, not ever and especially not without the Sea Prince knowing that he was loved.

When looking at Nico and Percy, he sometimes still saw the way Nico looked at Percy. As though he still couldn't believe that Percy would actually love him back, would actually want to be together with him. As though his relationship with Percy was a dream and he feared to wake up.

"What are you daydreaming about, Jason?", asked Leo in a slightly whiny voice, poking him.

"Just thinking about how much our lives have changed since the quest...", answered Jason.

"Yeah, wouldn't have thought everything would be that great", grinned Leo pleased.

"Everything indeed is great", smiled Hazel as she entered the living room, carrying a tray of tea.

Frank and Reyna looked up from their work gratefully and took the offered tea. Sitting down on Leo's other side, Hazel looked over at Jason quizzically. The blonde Roman just shrugged. Humming pleased, Leo cuddled up to his girlfriend, taking a cookie off the tray. The tranquility of the Roman household was interrupted by someone frantically knocking on the door. Raising one eyebrow, Jason stood up to open the door. Within seconds, a frustrated and confused son of Poseidon stormed past him, not even greeting him. Cocking his head, Jason followed the Greek.

"Oh! Percy", grinned Frank upon seeing his friend. "What are you doing here?"

"How do I get Nico to have sex with me?!", blurted Percy out.

Reyna chocked on her tea and Hazel actually spit it all over the table in surprise. Leo stared doe-eyed up at the other Greek and Jason bit his lips to keep himself from laughing.

"Why are you asking _us_ such a question?", asked Frank uncomfortably.

"Because you and you", started Percy, pointing at Frank and Leo. "Are having sex with Hazel and Hazel is from another time period too, right? So how did you get her to sleep with you?"

"Is he still giving you a hard time because he's being a gentleman?", asked Hazel amused.

"He is giving me the worst case of blue balls in the history of sexual frustration", groaned Percy and collapsed on the couch next to the daughter of Pluto. "I like blue things, yeah, but blue balls not so much, especially not if it's my balls that have to suffer."

"Did you try, I don't know, talk to him about it?", offered Jason amused.

"Oh my, how had I not thought about that?", grunted Percy and glared at the blonde pointedly. "I already tried _begging_. I did everything. I sank low enough to get him drunk. In the end, I was the one passing out. That boy can really hold his liquor. I tried seducing him, with candle-light dinner and okay, maybe I should have ordered instead of cooking myself. I tried romantic walks at the beach that included _skinny dipping_, for crying out loud. I've been walking around the apartment in a state of half-nakedness to complete nakedness so much that I think I caught a—hatchu. Yeah. Exactly that. I got a cold by unsuccessfully trying to seduce my boyfriend and how pathetic is that?"

He had a slightly whiny note to his voice as he tilted his head to stare at his friends with those sad puppy eyes, which made the Romans and Leo want to coo over him. Jason cocked one eyebrow as he took a closer look at Percy. The son of Poseidon had puff, half-lid eyes, his nose was slightly red and he kept sniffing, his mouth slightly parted so he could breath. Yep, Percy Jackson had been defied by a cold. Jason grinned amused and ruffled the older boy's hair.

"You must really suck at seduction", pointed the son of Jupiter out.

"I swear, I'll kick your ass once I feel better", glared Percy unamused, blinking a couple of times.

Jason's grin slipped off his face as he actually felt how hot Percy's forehead was. The Sea Prince was burning up. Lifting his hand off Percy's head, the blonde excused himself and went to the bathroom, where he soon cast a rainbow and send an IM out for Nico.

"Grace", grunted a nonplussed Nico. "What?"

"You seem to have lost something of high value and high temperature. It happens to be laying around in my living room", replied Jason, cocking one eyebrow.

"Why is he at your place?", sighed Nico, obviously annoyed. "He's sick. The stupid seaweed brain should stay in bed. I _told_ him he should stay in bed. Will told him so too. I can't even leave him for an hour without him sneaking away? Sometimes, I really ask myself why I love him that much..."

"He seems to be asking himself if you really love him all that much", corrected Jason unimpressed. "Are you deliberately cockblocking yourself and him, or are you just that oblivious?"

"I did notice his quite obvious courting, yes", huffed Nico with a glare. "Though such matters are none of your business, Jason. And you would do good to never mention our private life again."

"Not that there is any private life to be mentioned", muttered the son of Jupiter and rolled his eyes. "Do you even know why he is sick to begin with, di Angelo?"

"Because he's a moron", replied Nico simply and rolled his eyes. "Whenever he showers, he walks around the apartment naked instead of taking his clothes with him to the bathroom. He is generally wearing too little clothes, actually. I told him he'd get sick if he kept doing it."

"He's trying to _seduce_ you, moron!", exclaimed Jason and shook his head. "He's trying to make you have sex with him, damn it. That's why he was walking around naked, for father's sake!"

"I'll come and get him so he's out of your hair", was Nico's only answer.

/break\

Caressing Percy's hair tenderly, Nico sat down next to his boyfriend. By the time he had arrived in New Rome, his Sea Prince had been out of it already, half-asleep against Leo and drooling on his shoulder. Gathering the son of Poseidon, Nico shadow-traveled them back to their apartment. Now he was sitting at Percy's bedside, with a tray of chicken soup and tea next to him. For the third day in a row. He had been playing nurse since he had returned his Sea Prince home, not leaving Percy's side because he didn't trust the older boy not to run off and be a moron again. Percy kept slipping in and out of consciousness every now and then and by now his fever had gone down again too. Now all that was left was waiting for his Sea Prince to open his eyes again,

"Stupid, gorgeous Sea Prince", sighed Nico and leaned down to kiss Percy's forehead.

"How am I stupid?", mumbled Percy and blinked his eyes open.

His voice wasn't as raw anymore and his eyes were more focused and less puffy, much to Nico's relief. Taking the soup, he practically shoved it at the son of Poseidon demandingly.

"Here. Eat, drink", ordered the son of Hades with a glare. "And _never_ worry me like that again."

"Sorry", muttered the Sea Prince, grabbing the bowl with soup and sipping. "Mh... I love your cooking, Nick. Thank you. But now tell me why I'm stupid this time."

"Because you got sick just because you want to fuck", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes.

"Well, you're the one who doesn't want to put out", replied Percy nonchalantly, wolfing down the soup. "I mean, I really tried everything! Why won't you just sleep with me, damn it?! Is it still because of you being unsure about being gay? Like how it took you years to settle with being in love with me. Is it going to take you years to settle with wanting to have sex with me too? Or are you like... disgusted by me? Am I too revolting to have sex with, or what?"

"No, mio amato", objected Nico hastily, grabbing Percy's face with both his hands. "You are as far from revolting as possible, mio bello. You know that I adore you."

"Then why won't you put out?", grunted Percy, nearly pouting.

The son of Hades let go of Percy's face and heaved a sigh. Pouting, Percy gulped his tea down before putting the tray aside. Sea-green eyes observed Nico cautiously as the Italian leaned against the wall, his knees pulled up against his chest, his arms folded on top of them.

"I'm a virgin, Percy", stated Nico softly. "And I honestly have no idea how this is supposed to work. Sex between two guys. It was a scandal enough to imagine two boys kissing, but actual intercourse? Where I'm from they got literally carted away for doing such things. I just... I tried looking it up on the internet, okay? I'm not _that_ hopeless. But it made me feel like an invader to look at porn and it made me uncomfortable to read about it. I have no idea how to have sex with you."

Percy blinked a couple of times and stared at his lover in utter disbelieve. "But you're not... embarrassed about it. I mean, about being a virgin. You don't look like you're embarrassed."

"I'm fifteen, I sincerely hope that even in these times, being a virgin at fifteen isn't something to be embarrassed about", snorted Nico and cocked one eyebrow. "No, I'm not turning into a blushy, little girl just because I've never had sex with anyone. I'm looking forward to having my first time with the one person I love with all of my heart. Yes, I'm talking about you, dork. Stop staring."

Now it was Percy's turn to go all 'blushy, little girl', as Nico had put it, because honestly? The one person Nico loved with all of his heart. And Percy could see in those deep, dark eyes that those words were true. Scratching the back of his neck, the Sea Prince tilted his head.

"Okay. So if you're not embarrassed about it, why didn't you talk about it with me? I mean, I'm pretty sure I've send some quite obvious signs there in the past weeks", muttered Percy confused.

"Because, even though it's not _your_ first time, it's _our_ first time. Your first time with me. And I want it to be perfect for you. I want to be perfect for you. Because you're everything I want and I want everything for you. I want everything to be perfect for you. And I don't want to disappoint you", admitted Nico and averted his eyes to stare down at his hands. "I feel like I'm competing with Luke. Like... you're going to lay there and contemplate how much better he was than me."

"Now you're just spurting bullshit", huffed Percy and hit Nico's shoulder. "I'm not perfect and honestly, our relationship isn't either. Do you remember our first kiss? It was sloppy and kind of totally awkward because we both didn't know how to stand best and how to tilt our heads to fit together and I think I nearly broke my nose on your jaw. But by now, our kisses are kind of my favorite pastime. Because we got better. It would be the same with sex. I mean, first times are supposed to be messy and awkward, or at least that's what I've been told. So we can improve until we have the most amazing sex possible. Besides... You don't have to try and make everything perfect for _me_. We're equals here, I want this to be perfect for _us_. And we can only do that if we... talk. About stuff like that. And just... try. We're good at trying, right?"

"Right", confirmed Nico with a small smile and nodded.

"You don't have to be the gentleman all the time, you know. Why don't you let me give you some pointers and we just try. Like we always do. Please", suggested Percy with those large eyes of his.

"Well then, teacher. Give me some pointers", grunted Nico, still looking a little unsure.

"Uh, kinky", giggled Percy amused and grabbed his own shirt. "Well, first. Naked."

Nico bit back the reply, because that far, even he knew how it went. The two boys slowly undressed themselves until both were sitting naked on their bed, staring hungrily at each other.

"And... now?", asked the son of Hades unsure, running his fingers through his hair.

"Relax", offered Percy amused. "It's okay. Sit back and let me do the work for now."

With that said did the son of Poseidon reach for their nightstand. Nico cocked one eyebrow as he watched how his boyfriend got a bottle of something out of it. There was obvious embarrassment dancing in those sea-green eyes and Nico briefly wondered what that was about. Still, he did as instructed and sat back, leaning comfortably against the many pillows they had on their bed.

"So... just because you didn't put out doesn't mean I didn't get some kind of release", confessed Percy, a little pink around the nose as he popped the lid of the bottle. "I did masturbate."

Nico nodded numbly and kept observing Percy cautiously. He knew the son of Poseidon. The hero was a predator, so caution was a good thing here. Especially as Percy slowly stalked over to him on all fours and came to sit between his legs. Nico gulped slightly, though the son of Poseidon gave him a reassuring smile as he squeezed some of the gel-like liquid out of the bottle and smeared it over his own hands. The slick fingers wrapped around Nico's slowly hardening cock, sending jolts of unknown pleasure through Nico. He had touched himself before, of course. Having Percy walk around naked for weeks didn't leave him unfazed, after all. But the touch of someone else was entirely different to touching himself. Especially if that someone else was one Percy Jackson. A pleasurable moan from Percy brought Nico back from his musings. Staring doe-eyed at his Sea Prince, Nico tried to figure out what exactly was happening here. And then it hit him and his eyes nearly bulged out as he realized what exactly Percy's hand behind his back was doing. A blush spread over Nico's cheeks as he stared up at Percy.

"What?", asked the son of Poseidon defensively and embarrassed. "Please stop staring."

The son of Hades scrambled off the bed and wrapped his arms around Percy's neck, pulling his lover into a heated kiss. He slowly and with some difficulties maneuvered his boyfriend down onto the mattress, which seemed quite a lot more comfortable for what Percy was doing than kneeling. As he noticed the inquisitive glare from his Sea Prince, the son of Hades smirked slightly.

"Well, you said you want to teach me. I think I need a better view to _learn_", pointed Nico out and got comfortable between Percy's legs, leaning up on his elbows. "So I know what to do for the next time. Well then... feel free to continue. Please."

"You're not a gentleman, you're a perv", grunted Percy surprised.

"I never claimed to be a gentleman, that was all you doing. That's all your talking. I was _ten_ when I lived in the old days. After that, I grew up in the underworld", chuckled the son of Hades.

Rolling his eyes, Percy adjusted himself, pushing two pillows under his hips. A slightly self-conscious blush found its way onto his cheeks as he spread his legs some more to give Nico that better view he wanted. It was one thing to touch himself, but another to have his boyfriend watch him while doing it. Trying hard not to think of Nico's intense eyes, Percy's fingers found their way back to his entrance, where he continued to scissor himself.

"I can't believe that we're _finally_ going to have sex", panted Percy as he arched his back.

"And I think I start getting an... idea how this is going to work...", said Nico intrigued.

"Let me give you a hint; your dick goes _there_", chuckled Percy, adding a finger from his other hand.

"Cheeky", commented Nico with one cocked eyebrow. "Though... will it really fit?"

Percy's eyes snapped over to Nico's dick, staring at it with mock-contemplation. "Mh, not sure. _Luke_'s did fit, though you're _so_ much bigger. I guess we have to... try to see."

Smirking cheekily, Percy pulled out of his tight pucker and sat up some. He stared demandingly up at his lover, beckoning him closer. Nervousness took over again as Nico crawled between Percy's invitingly spread legs. Though as Percy's arms sneaked around his necks and pulled him into a soothing and passionate kiss, Nico forgot all jitter and melted into the touch. Percy adjusted his hips some and pulled Nico closer, until he could feel the tip of his boyfriend's dick against his entrance.

"Now... slowly", whispered Percy hoarsely into Nico's ear. "I trust you, Nick. Just... take your time, okay? Because otherwise this will hurt _me_ like a bitch. And I don't want to have a whiny Nico around who's going to blame himself for hurting me."

"You're so sweet", deadpanned Nico. "Okay, so... you'll tell me if it hurts, right?"

Percy bit his lower lip to keep from cooing. Nico was just too adorable when he worried. Giving Nico an encouraging nod, Percy leaned back and waited. The Italian was _really_ slow, which was probably good considering his size, but it was also just as torturous for the son of Poseidon.

"Tell me how it feels", demanded the Sea Prince, his fingers clawed into the dark curls.

"T—Tight", gasped the son of Hades as he tried his best to go slow, even though all he really wanted was to just thrust into the amazing tightness. "So very, very tight and warm and so much better than jerking off, fuck. I think I love you even more right now. I never want to be apart from you, Perce. I think I want to always be united with you like that, mio amato."

"Good", groaned Percy blissfully, throwing his head back. "So no more begging and bribing?"

"Well... I have to say, the begging and bribing was very amusing to watch", smirked Nico.

Percy grabbed one of the pillows and hit Nico upside the head before pulling his lover into another siring kiss. Grunting into the kiss, the son of Nico placed his hands on either side of Percy's head.

"Move", breathed Percy against his boyfriend's lips. "Right now, or I swear, you'll regret it."

"Demanding", smirked Nico amused, cautiously pulling out a little. "And... uhm... now?"

"Gods, you are _so_ cute", laughed Percy and placed a sloppy kiss on Nico's lips. "Just... move. In and out. I believe you'll get it once you start. This is _definitely_ weird and awkward and messy."

"Let's hope we improve with the times?", grinned Nico sheepishly.

"We have to train this. Repeatedly. Often. _Really_ often", grinned Percy broadly.

"Agreed", nodded the son of Hades, slowly thrusting back in and hissing at the sensation.

His movement was slow and awkward, not knowing how or where exactly to go, but the more often he tried, the better he got, the more fluent his movement got. His aim improved too as he hit Percy's prostate. Not that he knew what it was, but he thoroughly enjoyed the surprised whine Percy gave at it. So Nico did his best to keep hitting at this angle, hitting the special spot over and over again until Percy was a whining, whimpering and gasping mess. They kept kissing, hands roaming over each other's bodies, pinching and twisting each other's nipples as they trailed sloppy wet kisses along each other's torsos. Percy was the first to come, after weeks of blue balls, moaning hoarsely as he ejaculated between their joined bodies. Collapsing on the bed completely spend and boneless, Percy road his own orgasm out while enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's cock moving inside of him.

"_This_ is even better", growled Nico, nibbling Percy's earlobe.

The Ghost King thoroughly enjoyed the tightened feeling of his lover's muscles, for as long as possible. Though sadly enough, he didn't last long afterward either. He made a strangled sound as he came deep inside his lover. Once he had emptied himself completely, he collapsed on top of his Sea Prince, curling together on Percy's chest, his arms around Percy's neck.

"So... how was that for a first time, Nick?", panted Percy, his arms around Nico's waist.

"Amazing. Like everything that involves you, Perce", whispered Nico and leaned up to kiss his lover softly. "But I'm sure we'll manage to get better at it, right, love?"

"So very, very right", purred Percy and rolled them over so he could rest his head in the crook of Nico's neck, nuzzling his Ghost King's collarbone. "Gods, I love you so much, Nick."

"I love you too, mio amore", whispered the son of Hades, caressing Percy's already messy hair. "I sometimes can't even believe just how much I love you, Perseus Jackson."

Wiggling his nose, Percy refrained from protesting. Instead, he attached his lips to Nico's neck and sucked on it eagerly, determined to leave a mark. His fingers were busy tracing Nico's sixpack while his teeth scratched the sensitive skin at the nape of the Italian's neck, causing Nico to hiss.

"You know what?", murmured Percy softly, grinning against Nico's skin. "I just deflowered the son of Hades. I really wonder what uncle Hades is going to say about _that_."

"How about we don't talk about my dad while we're naked and in bed?", suggested Nico.

The son of Poseidon lifted his head to give his lover a sheepish grin and steal a kiss. "Right. Good idea. Very good idea. But you know, at one point we'll _have_ to tell our dads about us."

"One point, far, far in the future. And we'll do it in a desert", declared the Ghost King.

"A desert?", asked Percy with a confused frown.

"Far, _far_ away from any water body so your dad won't drown me", grunted Nico with a glare.

"Dad wouldn't do that", laughed Percy and rolled onto his back.

"Yeah, right", snorted Nico in utter disbelief. "You go on and think that in your naive, pretty little head. I'll stay cautious and keep your boyfriend alive, okay?"

"Mh, mh... Good plan, Nick", agreed the son of Poseidon thoughtful, his hands leisurely roaming Nico's body, tracing the soft cock. "Yeah, keeping my boyfriend alive. I'll be needing his dick."

"For the improving?", laughed the Ghost King with a slight smile, snuggling up to Percy, his arms around the Sea Prince's waist. "So... Your doc certified you unfit for classes for another two days... How about you and me spend those two days... productive?"

"With improving?", asked Percy teasingly.

"The way I see it, we need to repeat this very often before we'll have it perfected", stated Nico matter-of-factly. "So we better start soon or we'll never improve on our sex-skills."

"S—sex-skills?", repeated the son of Poseidon and burst into laughter.

"Yes, sex-skills", confirmed the son of Hades seriously. "And if you make fun of me, you can just get back to masturbating, just so you know, Jackson."

"Sex-skills it is", grinned Percy, biting his lower lip to keep from laughing.

"But for now, I suggest we do something we already perfected."

"Which is?", asked the son of Poseidon with wide, curious eyes.

Nico's arms around his waist pulled him up against the Italian, until his head was resting on the Ghost King's shoulder. He could feel Nico nosing his hair, sniffing it (the son of Hades had developed a certain obsession with the smell of the ocean breeze that he claimed came off Percy in waves. Percy had no knowledge of such things) and kissing his scalp.

"Cuddling", murmured Nico softly into the dark hair.

"Mh... that's nice too", agreed Percy drowsily, snuggling up to his lover some more. "I love you."

Nico smiled tenderly down at Percy, hoping he would get to share many more firsts with him.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
